1. Technical Field
This application relates to a multimedia system that may be used in a vehicle.
2. Related Art
Multimedia systems may include a variety of functions and features. These systems may fit into a dashboard. Space may be limited by the dimensions of a front panel. The front panel of a multimedia system may only allow a number of selection keys for displaying information and selecting menus.
Multimedia systems may offer many different functions or options. A hierarchically structured menu may provide access to many functions. A hierarchically structured menu may include a root menu item at a main menu level and a number of menu items accessible at one or more submenu levels. The number of functions and options offered by multimedia systems is continually increasing. This requires additional keys, buttons, and displays to browse through the many functions and options of a system. A user may have to pass through many sub-menus to reach a desired item. A selection may take time that may divert a driver's attention from traffic or driving conditions. Therefore a need exists for a system that improves resource access while minimizing driver distraction.